Young Justice Little Liars Chapter 3 The Bette Thing
YOUNG JUSTICE LITTLE LIARS CHAPTER 3 THE BETTE THING A few weeks fter Cassie's body had been found, the girls were having lunch. Then, Bette Kane walked over to them. "May I sit with you?" she asked. "Sure," Megan said. The other girls exchanged nervous glances. "So, how are you guys?" Bette asked. "We're good," Artemis rplied. Then, Megan recieved a text. Her phone was in the middle of the table, and Bette reached for it. "You gonna answer that?" she asked. "Um, yeah," Megan said, taking the phone. It was a message from cAssie. If Only She Could See How Guilty You Look-cAssie Then, Megan had a flashback. Megan, Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket were having fun dancing in Cassie's room. Then Cassie said,"Ugh! I just saw someone outaside tthe window! It was a blonde. It has to be that jerky Bette Kane!" "What should we do?" asked Rocket. "Should we tell someone?" asked Artemis. "No. I have a better idea," said Cassie, smirking. Then she was brought back to reality by the bell. Zatanna's next period was art, and they were making pottery things. As she was grabbing an apron, she saw Bette talking to some people. Then she started having a flashback. Zatanna and the girls were out in the woods. They were going t an old shed were Bette hung out . '' ''"We're gonna throw a stinkbomb in it," Cassie said."Do you have the lighter?" she asked Megan.' ''"Yeah," Megan told her. "Good," Cassie said. Zatanna grabbed the lighter from Megan. "We can't do this to ''Bette!" she whispered.'' "Sorry, but we have to listento Cassie," Megan replied. They got near the shed. Cassie opened the door,and heard footsteps. "Now one's inside," she said, "give me the lighter!" '' ''Megan handed it to her. '' ''"I don't think we should do this," Artemis said. ''"Fine, you can leave," Cassie said. then,'C''assie lit the stinkbomb. She threw it through the door, and said,"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Then they started running. BAM! An explosion rocked the shed, and a fire started. "Cassie, what did you do?!" Rocket asked. Then they ran off. "EXcuse me, but can I borrow some clay?" asked Bette. "What? Oh, um yeah," Zatanna said, handing her some. "Thanks, " Bette replied. That afternoon, Artemis had tried out for te play. Mr. Carr was directing it too. Then Bette showed up, offering to play some music for the play. "Sure, Bette. That would be great," Mr. carr told her. Then, Artemis remembered the Bette thing. After they rann off, an ambulance rushed past them. '' ''"We could tell the police it was an accident," Artemis said. "Are you crazy?! We could go to freaking juvi!" Cassie said, "If you don't want to be my friend, you can just hang out with your physco family!" Then, Artemis started to cry. '' ''"I'm sorry," Cassie said, " I'm just really stressed out. Let's make a pact. We'll call this The Bette Thing, and never tell a soul about it. Deal?" "Deal," they replied. . Category:Artemis Crock Category:Females Category:A to Z